User talk:Lol pie
Guard Template I have to say, I really like the template. Good work! J Andres 13:15, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Just saw the RIA template. Once again I am extremely impressed and I will probably adapt a version for the NADC to use at some point. Terrfic Work. Keep it up. You are a valuable member of the wiki community. 70.172.217.203 02:24, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :About half an hour ago I was thinking about making a BLEU template. I'm glad I didn't since you ended up making one. Terrific work once again! J Andres 17:17, 17 August 2007 (UTC) RPA Talk moved to TUPA Talk I see you moved the RPA Talk to the TUPA Talk. I had purposedly left it where it was, thinking that it addressed things that were by far outdated, thus being of not much use for the new page. Now I'm uncertain. I would thank you if you explained why you moved the Talk page along with the main one. And, would it fit to revert your change and put a link to the "old" Talk in the TUPA "new" talk? Jerdge 12:53, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :That choice of yours is perfect, congrats. Now you may delete/archive this section of your talk, if you wish (well, it's your talk anyway ;-)). Jerdge 16:40, 6 September 2007 (UTC). Hey there *Noticed that you removed The Orange Unity Treaty from the news page. Why is that. *Also, the OUT template is not "The Citrus Accords" That is the name of the ODN Charter. *I also loved your format for all of the other alliance blocs which is why I used it in the creation of the OUT's. You should feel honored that your template has become universal. If I did somthing different it would not look right. True that you came up with the general format, but someone came up with the general infobox format too. Don't get too sore over it! :) I think that you would like people to use your format over others. -User:Franklin2 *The Reason it is under The Orange Unity Treaty is because everyone in the treaty calls it that or OUT admin? Are you interested in becoming an admin here. It would give you permissions to block/ban and roll back etc. You are a very active user of the CN Wiki as of late and I think we could benefit from having you on the team. If you are interested, I can start a vote (in which I will likely be the only person to vote) but you would make it anyway. J Andres 18:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) : It is done. Welcome to the family! J Andres 22:37, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome to the admin team! Hey... welcome to the team! As a warm gesture, please accept these delicious cookies. (At this point, pretend I just gave you some cookies for the full effect.) I just wanted to ask you to add a few pages to your watch list to make sure you don't miss out on the full Admin effect. Those pages are: * Main Page - watch this one in case someone posts to the Main Page talk page * Community Portal - this one is optional, as the portal is effectively dead * Report vandalism * Requests for adminship * Village Pump * Cyber_Nations_Wiki:Village_Pump * - watch this one in case people post on the help talk page Again, thanks for helping out! I'll be around less and less, but if you need votes for something or an outside opinion on something feel free to send me an email. Cheers - Alphacow talk 17:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Thankyou Thankyou on behalf of us all for your wonderful templates! Esus 19:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Continuum template Hey, I saw you edited the width of the template. Don't you think it's ugly when you don't width it longer (like it was width:94%? Because imo it is uglier when you don't do that... I wanted to change it now but first I wanted to ask if you had any specific reasons of removing that width? I guess that you disagree with me about the question if you leave width out that it isn't ugly then? I wait for your answer. -Wouser 08:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Second VietFAN Read the dates on the declaration posts. The times on the forum posts coincide with the 6am times.JTBeowulf 21:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : My bad, you're right. I would have never caught that if you hadn't pointed it out. Sorry about this. JTBeowulf 23:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Can we get this page protected please? FOK!-Alliance --Hayastan 01:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Again Thanks for all your work, including on categorisation. Esus 08:28, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 131.183.18.76 131.183.18.76 made a few edits putting your name in the comments as if he was you: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/131.183.18.76 I commented on it on his talk page for you to check into in case you weren't him. If you were, why tag those articles with ? -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 19:40, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Spelling In regards to your 'correcting' of the spelling in the Five Days that Shook the World article, what you actually did was change all of the spelling to the Americanised version -- removed the letter 'u', changed the letter 's' to the letter 'z' etc. While I appreciate your 'wikifying' of the article, I would remind you that not everyone is from America. This does not make their spelling incorrect. adminship May I ask how the admins are assigned/made on this wiki and the required credentials. Rishnokof 20:46, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hey! So...whatchya doin' on IRON's wiki page? :) I saw you'd editted something, but I can't quite tell what it was. Coursca 04:31, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :D Oh...thanks! :) Appreciate it! Coursca 04:44, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Thank You I wanted to thank you for the small amount of help you gave me in my article. It is much more clean than before, and I appreciate it. The Reclaimer 22:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks I posted a application there. Also great job with all your effort in making templates and articles. Rishnokof 05:08, 5 March 2008 (UTC) response when can i expect a response? Rishnokof 04:30, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Ossetia; category Just a little note to thank you for your work re the categorical changes of every file and page relating to my country. Thank you! Just take my fanatical obsession with writing the history of the monarchy and country bit by bit as just that... fanatical and just a little obsessive! ;)